


Bruises: (WT'18 No.10)

by MyOnlyRealityIsLove, TheHirsch



Series: Superhero AU [9]
Category: Almost Human, And There Is Hope!, Xinia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2018, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOnlyRealityIsLove/pseuds/MyOnlyRealityIsLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHirsch/pseuds/TheHirsch
Summary: This is the part right after "Friendly fire."





	Bruises: (WT'18 No.10)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the part right after "Friendly fire."

In the evening, John arrived, fresh from work and a little tense from the day. He came in with some beers for the group.  
She went to greet him and to give him a kiss. "How was your day?"  
He kissed her back, warmly. “Better now, we had a run in with that vigilante...”  
"Did you catch them?"  
“Nope, they got away.” John grumbled.  
"Oh no," she paused for a bit. "Maybe you get them next time." She went to give him a hug.  
John hugged her tightly, unaware of her injuries.  
She tried not to pull a face from the pain. "Let's go hit the couch," she whispered.  
“.....is something wrong?”  
"No? why are you asking?"  
“Nothing....I must be projecting my bad day onto everyone.”  
"Don't worry. You can be as grumpy as you want." She smiled.  
John smiled and kissed her on the cheek  
They went into the living room, before Jurow settled down on the couch she got a blanket.  
John smiled and curled up next to her once she sat down  
She covered him and herself and snuggled onto him.  
“So....how was your day?”  
"I didn't do anything interesting, I finished that book I started reading on the weekend. And I listened to Katya yell at her computer for several hours.”  
“Yeah, well, computers are more trouble than they’re worth some times...”  
"Seems so... “  
John has just come over and is sitting on the couch with Jurow. He doesn’t know about her injury yet.  
Jurow still is in pain, she knows that he will notice. She gets up. "Be right back." She smiles at him, a bit fake.  
John nodded, but noticed she’s limping. “Babe....are you okay?”  
"I ran into something down at the workshop."She shrugged. "I was not watching my steps.." She left and went downstairs.  
John stood up and followed her. “Do you need help?”  
"No, I got this." She went into the office but then decided back against it. She turned around and went over to Vashchenko to ask when she planned on starting. Jurow really wanted some rest until then.  
John nodded and went back to the couch, to wait for Jurow:  
She returned to him, and snuggled onto him.  
John wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. “You sure you’re okay? I don’t need to take you to the hospital, do I?”  
"No, no. But I'm grateful you are caring "  
John smiled, took one of her hands and kissed the back of it.  
She smiled and leans onto him  
John held onto her for a bit....until his stomach rumbled….  
"Let's kick her arse she should hurry up" she muttered.  
“Should I get up and help? I can’t promise I won’t burn the house down.”  
She sits up. "Okay. Let's both go and help her."  
John smiled and extended a hand to help her up.  
She smiled and accepted his help.  
[Jurow: You shot me, now you gotta help me. ]  
John made sure to help her.....completely unaware that he was the reason for her injury.  
As soon as they were standing she put an arm around him to walk next to him. If she really thought about that she was not mad at all, he couldn't know and he just did his job.  
John wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.  
For the stairs they had to walk behind each other in order to fit  
John stayed close, to make sure he could help Natasha if she needed it  
They join Vashchenko in the kitchen, in the end they turned out to be a typical Russian style dinner, and that meant a lot of food.  
“This looks great....thank you both so much....”. John said, filling his plate.  
"One person makes no difference, really," Katya said. Jurow nodded in agreement. She was not feeling like eating, she still felt a bit confused and startled.  
“Are you okay, ‘Tasha?’” John asked, noting she wasn’t getting much to eat.  
"I'm not really hungry, just tired.”  
He reached over and rubbed her shoulder.  
She started to eat, a bit slowly, knowing that she had to eat something. She felt really uncomfortable with the situation.  
John looked very worried for her.  
She internally cursed herself, why did she invite him over, why risk being busted.  
“Babe.....what’s on your mind?”  
"Just a bad dream I had."  
John reaches out and strokes her hair, concerned.  
She smiles at him and continues to eat. She soon had finished, she leaned back in her chair.  
John smiled happily at her, clearly head over heels  
She wanted to wait until the other two have finished so she can help to clean up the kitchen.  
John insisted on helping, especially since Natasha was injured  
After they were done Vashchenko went back to work and Jurow dragged Kennex back on the couch.  
John happily let her do so, grinning. She kissed him.  
John kisses her back, pulling her close....and hoping Vaschenko would be occupied for a while.


End file.
